Misunderstanding
by Velocity3127
Summary: Austin sees Ally with the guys he doesn't like. How is it possible that she's cheating on him? But it must be true...or is it just a misunderstanding? Or a surprise?


**Author's note: So I didn't have any ideas for new fanfics for a while, and then I re-watched Proms & Promises and Last Dances & Last Chances yesterday. Normally I can't stand Gavin, but this time, when Ally broke up with him, I thought, I kind of feel bad for him. Obviously I'm a huge Auslly shipper, but I just thought that Gavin's actually a nice guy. So this fanfic is what came from that.**

 **By the way, this is set during the season 4 time frame, so Austin and Ally are together.**

* * *

 **Mid-December, in the Miami Mall**

 **Austin's POV**

Lately, Ally's been really distant. I mean, we've been writing songs together, and we've occasionally gone on dates, but I seem to see her a lot less. Usually, she's always by my side. I didn't really think much of it, I mean, she's probably busy studying to get into Harvard or some other smart-people college, but then I went to the food court yesterday.

I was with Dez, and we ordered a french fry tower, and we were having tons of fun. Then I saw Ally out of the corner of my eye, and I looked at her immediately. To my shock and horror, she was with _Gavin_! Gavin, the country singer guy who dated Ally during junior year.

I can't stand that guy! He's just so _nice_ and Ally totally still likes him. I can't have her date him again! I knew I had to stop them immediately.

Then I realized, in horror, that Ally _might be cheating on me_? I mean, it was obvious that she was alone with Gavin, and they were having a great time. Was it even possible?

I told Dez that we had to leave.

"Why?" he had inquired.

"I remembered...that you need to come over to my house! My parents needed to tell you something." I fibbed.

"Okay," he agreed, and we went to my house.

I haven't seen Gavin, or Ally, since then.

It's been almost 24 hours since I've seen Ally. And, it's also almost lunch. I'm really hungry, so I go to the food court again.

I sit down and order a french fry tower. This time, I'm alone.

And to my shock and horror again, I turn around and see Ally with not just Gavin, but Dallas as well. Dallas, the cellphone accessory cart guy that she crushed on in _freshman year._ That was more than 3 years ago!

I can't believe this! Ally is hanging out with the two guys other than me that she's ever liked and I'm just sitting here alone!

Infuriated, I leave the food court, without my french fries.

I return to Sonic Boom, and I see Trish.

"Trish, why is Ally cheating on me?" I ask her.

"What? She's not cheating on you! She loves you more than any other guy!" she replies, equally baffled.

"Well...I saw her with a bunch of guys at the food court." I tell her.

"What? Which guys?"

"Dallas and Gavin." I spit out.

"WHAT? GAVIN? THAT GUY IS SO ANNOYING!" Trish yells, causing me to wince.

Well, Trish evidently knows nothing about what's happening. Ally's even hiding it from her best friend.

* * *

 **The next day, at Sonic Boom**

 **Still Austin's POV**

It's been a day since I've seen Ally. I still can't believe she would cheat on me.

I walk into Sonic Boom, and I see Dez and Trish arguing over something or other. I try to break up the fight, and we end up crashing into a bunch of instruments, effectively clearing my mind of Ally, temporarily.

Then I look up, and I see her exiting the practice room. But not alone. With Ethan. Ethan, the guy that she met while we were preparing for Jimmy Starr's Halloween party, way back when. The Charles Lindbergh one!

I thought that was a one-day thing! I've never even thought of Ethan since that party, until today. This is crazy!

I storm out of Sonic Boom, heading back to the food court.

I sit down and order a french fry tower again. This time, I _will_ finish it.

Everything is going fine for a while, and I'm enjoying my french fries, until Ally walks into the food court _again_. She doesn't see me. But I see her. And I see who's beside her. It's Elliot. Elliot, the guy she met at arts-and-crafts camp who said that _they should just be friends_. Clearly, that's not true. I don't believe this! How much worse can this week get?

I storm back out of the food court, leaving my french fries behind.

* * *

 **December 29, in Sonic Boom**

 **Still Austin's POV**

It's been two weeks since I saw Ally with Gavin, Dallas, Ethan, and Elliot. That makes me feel a little better, but I haven't seen her either. But I've also noticed that she's been hanging out with a bunch of other girls from school, as well as Kira. I mean, I saw her with Piper! I thought she didn't like Piper, but I guess they're friends now! I guess it makes sense, since Piper is Carrie's sister, and Dez is dating Carrie. Still, it's weird seeing Ally with all these other girls that she never used to hang out with.

Suddenly, Ally walks through the door.

"Hi Austin," she begins.

"Ally, why are you cheating on me?" I interrupt.

"What? Why on earth would you think that..."

"You were with Gavin, and Dallas, and Ethan, and Elliot..." I trail off.

"Oh, Austin, that's a huge misunderstanding! I'll show you what actually...well, just follow me." she says, and drags me out the door.

She starts walking in the direction of the food court, and I follow her. When we're almost there, Trish appears with a giant wrapped box. She hands the box to Ally, who picks it up with some effort, and she turns around to face me.

"Happy birthday, Austin." she whispers shyly.

"What? It's my birthday? Wait, it's my birthday! Oh, thank you, Ally!" I manage to reply.

She giggles, and says, "Open your present, Austin!"

"Okay," I laugh, and I eagerly tear the wrapping paper.

Then I have to open the giant cardboard box, which is taped all around.

Dez shows up with a giant pair of scissors, and Ally and I both laugh.

I cut the tape, and I open the box.

Inside is a brand-new guitar!

"A guitar!" I exclaim, "Thank you, Ally!"

"Don't just thank me, thank all of our friends, too!" she replies.

"Thanks, Dez! Thanks, Trish!" I exclaim.

"Oh, and our other friends, too!" Ally says.

"Other friends? Who?"

Then _all_ of our friends, including Kira, Piper, Carrie, Gavin, Dallas, Ethan, and Elliot, and everyone else, appear!

To think of it, Gavin, Dallas, Ethan, and Elliot aren't so bad. They're great guys, and they've already agreed to just be friends with Ally, anyways. And it's silly that I thought Ally was cheating on me. She would never do that!

"You guys _all_ helped with this?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah," Gavin replies in his admittedly awesome accent, "Ally wanted to throw a surprise party for you, and she asked us all to help out. We just wanted to make sure that you had a great party!"

"Speaking of which," Piper continues, "you're missing the party! Come on, it's in the food court!"

Everyone heads to the food court, and I'm touched! I can't believe so many people agreed to help Ally throw a party for me!

We get to the food court, and I'm in awe to see that the whole place has been redecorated! There are streamers, banners, posters, confetti, and balloons! I was here last night! How did they get the whole place decorated so fast?

When I ask Ally this, she replies, "We all took turns decorating in the night! It took a lot of people!"

I look over my shoulder, and I see Mindy with a gigantic chocolate-strawberry cake. It's probably bigger than Ally!

But what's even more surprising is who's with Mindy. It's Cassidy!

"Hi, Austin!" she exclaims, and gives me a big hug.

"Hi Cassidy!" I laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ally looking down and nervously chewing on her hair, which reminds me of how she did that so many years ago when she helped me write a song for Cassidy.

I gasp, remembering.

"Don't worry, Austin!" Cassidy says, realizing everything that I have. "I know that you and Ally are a couple. That's cool with me. It's been three years!"

Ally looks a little more reassured, so I take that she understands that I no longer have feelings for Cassidy, aside from me feeling happy about the fact that she helped make a giant cake for me!

Soon, Cassidy walks away to talk to Dallas, which leaves me with Ally.

"Thank you for everything, Ally." I tell her.

"Thank _you_ , Austin! I threw this party to show you how much everyone cares for you. And everyone pitched in to pay for the guitar." she replies.

"That's so sweet! I-"

I'm interrupted by Gavin, who walks over and says, "Hi, Austin!"

I laugh.

"Hi, Gavin! How are you doing these days?"

Ally giggles softly.

"I'm doing great, I've been writing a couple of new songs, including one that Ally and I wrote together for your birthday song. But that's neither here nor there, you'll hear it soon enough." he replies.

"Birthday song?" I ask.

He seems to either not hear me or ignore my question, and he continues speaking.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not realizing sooner that you still liked Ally. Sometimes, I don't notice things! If I had known, I would have made sure that she did, too." he says.

"Naw, it's all good!" I reply, "You liked her too!"

Ally's still standing next to us, blushing.

"Well, Ally and I are just friends. And that was a year ago." Gavin confirms. "But do you two want to come to the next Pig Mud Run?"

Ally and I both laugh.

"We'd love to!" we reply at the same time.

I'm really happy about how my birthday's going, and we haven't even had the cake!

After Gavin leaves, Ally gives me a big hug.

"I'm so glad you and Gavin are on good terms now," she says, "he really is a nice guy!"

"Yeah, as long as you're just friends, I'm good." I reply.

Ally laughs.

"You get jealous so easily, Austin."

"Not true! I just don't want you to leave me."

"I never will, Austin. I might've liked Dallas, or Ethan, Elliot, or Gavin..." she says, "but I'll never _love_ anyone except you."

"I love you too," I reply, as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"Yeah! Auslly!" I hear someone yell, and I look up.

It's Elliot, and he's holding what I presume to be his arts-and-craftsy homemade confetti, because he's throwing it all over the place!

Gavin starts singing, and it's hard to hear at first, because everyone is screaming.

This is what I understand from the song:

 _Happy birthday Austin, you're no longer seventeen!_

 _So we're all here to celebrate that you're eighteen!_

 _Ally wants to say she loves you_

 _And we all think you're awesome, too!_

It's a really corny song, that apparently Ally and Gavin wrote, but it's nice!

I'm really enjoying myself, somewhat peacefully, since everyone quieted down when they heard Gavin singing.

All of a sudden, Mindy throws cake at Dez! Then chaos erupts, and Dez is throwing cake at Trish, who is just throwing cake at everyone. I bump into Elliot, who shoves cake in my face, making me unable to see.

Then I grab a handful of frosting and I throw it somewhere, and I think it went on Piper. After I wipe the cake off my face, I see that she and Kira are throwing cake at Carrie, who's trying to eat it all.

I see Gavin and Dallas standing in the corner, trying to avoid the cake mess. It doesn't work, because Ally sees them and throws strawberries at them! Then everyone is running around, and Cassidy is barreling around with the rolling cake stand.

Somewhere in the process, my blond hair turns brown from the chocolate frosting, and Ally gets strawberry mousse all over herself.

By the time we've eaten (and thrown) all the cake, Elliot is barely recognizable with chocolate all over his face, and Carrie has managed to eat at least a pound of cake. It's hilarious!

"Thanks for a great party, everyone!" I exclaim.

Everyone laughs and cheers, except Ally, who is looking up in horror.

"What's wrong, Ally?" I call.

"I forgot to call off the confetti people! They're going to be raining confetti all over here!" she exclaims in distress.

"Oh, it can't possibly be that bad, I mean-"

I'm interrupted by a massive shower of confetti, and I can't see, everyone's screaming, and we're all stumbling around.

By the end, the confetti is knee-deep and we all look like cake and confetti monsters.

I don't care how messy this is, it's been the best misunderstanding ever! I'm glad that Gavin, Dallas, Ethan, and Elliot agreed to help out, as well as everyone else. My birthday was awesome!

* * *

 **Author's note: You probably guessed that it was Austin's birthday or something way early in the story, but I hope you liked it! I also hadn't structured this at all before I started writing, so it got a _little_ chaotic. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
